


you're ain’t my boyfriend, i ain't your girlfriend

by mrscolesprouse



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Friends with Benefits to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends who like to fuck, Fuckbuddies, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Picture Betty wearing the red dress in the new Hustlers teaser, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, based on the new song by Ariana Grande called boyfriend, but like not enemies, but this is my interpretation, cause i can't help it and i have the mouth of a sailor, don't judge my first smut, i DO use the c word when refering to a women's genitalia so if you don't like that sorry lol, more...people who got off on the wrong foot but then find extreme sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: ***You ain't my boyfriendAnd I ain't your girlfriendBut you don't want me to see nobody elseAnd I don't want you to see nobodyBut you ain't my boyfriendAnd I ain't your girlfriendBut you don't want me to touch nobody elseBaby, we ain't gotta tell nobody***orJughead is not Betty's boyfriend and Betty is not Jughead's girlfriend, so why are they so jealous when they're caught with someone else?





	you're ain’t my boyfriend, i ain't your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! it's your most annoying fanfic writer who completely drops her original post for this week (In these hallowed halls Chapter 3) to post this one that she wrote in 3 hours!! DON'T WORRY. The next chapter IS STILL COMING, but after Ariana Grande graced our ears with yet another BANGA, I felt inclined to write my interpretation of this song which is that they are FUCKBUDDIES WHO CAN'T MAKE UP THEIR MINDS!!!! Also, this is my first smut ever and I'm kinda lowkey scared to post it but anyways I really like this and it would mean a lot if you could support it and give me some kudos :)) 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!
> 
> (I also, only listened to this song on repeat while writing this.)
> 
> NOMINATED FOR THE 6TH BFFA AWARDS FOR ONESHOT ANGST

He’s here.

It’s dark in the club, but he is definitely here.

And under the arm of some trashy, fake blonde stank who hasn’t heard the word _ fashion _ for at least five years.

They’re at the Whyte Wyrm because it’s a Friday and Archie performed like he does every week. Betty came with Veronica who brought Reggie because she’s doing that thing where she dates two people at once and both Archie and Reggie are oblivious because she’s just _ that good in bed. _

Betty subconsciously knew Jughead would be there because he’s Archie’s best friend but she didn’t think he’d be snuggling up to some chick 12 hours after they woke up in bed together.

Jughead and Betty have been seeing each other intimately for around six months and the only reason it’s still happening is that it’s _ amazing _. They met at a party Veronica held in which she invited Archie who invited Jughead.

They hated each other.

Ok, hate is a strong word. More like he was a snarky little pain in the ass and she was a tad _ arrogant _ which she still thinks is a load of crap. Betty doesn’t really like Veronica’s rich friends and Jughead hadn’t known anyone so they were _ forced _ to talk.

He was insanely attracted to her and she thought his smirk was _ hauntingly _ handsome.

They ended up fucking in the closet.

Several times.

That was all it was supposed to be. A one-time thing between two attractive people who were crazily compatible physically. But then he had called her to come over and she just couldn’t resist feeling him fill her again.

So they kept doing it.

Over and over

and over again.

But they aren’t dating. Just fucking. He’s perfectly inclined to have that slut under his arm who keeps purring at him like he’s a fucking cat.

Betty is dressed in an outfit she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. Her short, tight, red dress that she had shown him when she came over once.

He had bent her over the counter and fucked her in it.

But now, she needs to put it to good use in another way because he’s with somebody else.

She can feel him looking at her as she walks to the middle of the dance floor. She catches his eye and he narrows them before smirking and raising an eyebrow. She knows he can see she’s looking at the chick under his arm and he’s looking at her smugly.

So she turns and grabs the first male she sees who just so happens to be a _ very attractive _ blonde male. She introduces herself and he introduces himself as _ Adam _and they start dancing.

Grinding, really.

They’re back to back and her hands are in the air. His hands are placed firmly on her hips as he practically grinds into the crook of her ass. She leans her head back on his shoulder and looks under her eyelashes to see Jughead staring daggers into Adam. Trashy blonde abandoned, he gets up and all but marches over to where they’re dancing.

_ You ain't my boyfriend _

_ And I ain't your girlfriend _

_ But you don't want me to see nobody else _

_ And I don't want you to see nobody _

When he’s standing in front of her, she raises her eyebrows as she keeps dancing, Adam completely oblivious of Jughead.

_ But you ain't my boyfriend _

_ And I ain't your girlfriend _

_ But you don't want me to touch nobody else _

_ Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody _

Finally, she opens her mouth, “Can I help you?”

Jughead eyes Adam before grabbing Betty’s arm forcefully but gently and directing his words at Adam’s face, “It’s my turn.”

Adam stands shell-shocked as Jughead pulls Betty over, turns her around and grabs her hips. Betty chuckles in victory and starts grinding her ass against his front. Jughead leans forward to whisper in her ear, “If I ever see you dancing with a guy in front of me, he’s getting clocked in the jaw.”

“You’re not my boyfriend. I can dance with whomever I want.”

_ Even though you ain't mine, I promise the way we fight _

_ Make me honestly feel like we just in love _

_ 'Cause, baby, when push comes to shove _

He twists her around, leans closer and whispers mockingly in her ear, “Hmmm yeah, ‘whomever you want’, so should I go back to Sabrina and have another drink with her? She was pretty right? Maybe I should.”

_ Damn, baby, I'm a train wreck, too _

_ I lose my mind when it comes to you _

_ I take time with the ones I choose _

_ And I don't want a smile if it ain't from you, yeah _

Betty seethes under his touch and leans back with her brow raised. She grabs his hips and pushes them so that they’re completely a-lined with her core. She wraps her arms around his neck and he chuckles at her.

“If you go back there, our little _ arrangement _ is done.” She says as she pushes her fingers up into his hair and pulls him down to her lips.

_ You ain't my boyfriend _

_ And I ain't your girlfriend _

_ But you don't want me to see nobody else _

_ And I don't want you to see nobody _

“I think we should revisit the rules of our _ arrangement _ because we specifically said that this wasn't a relationship.” He says against her lips, not quite touching. She leans forward to kiss him but he leans back teasingly and raises his eyebrow, “You want something, princess?”

_ But you ain't my boyfriend _

_ And I ain't your girlfriend _

_ But you don't want me to touch nobody else _

_ Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody _

“I want you.” She says as she leans closer to kiss him but he, once again, leans back in decline.

_ You ain't my boyfriend _

He tutts before moving back so their bodies are no longer touching. She pouts and whines at the loss of his heat as he moves his hands from her waist. “Sorry baby, but I have a date.”

_ And I ain't your girlfriend _

He walks backwards with a wink, yells, “Nice dress by the way!” and then walks away, leaving Betty stranded, panting and hot for him.

_ But you don't want me to touch nobody else _

_ Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody _

“Oh, I’m gonna get you back for that.” She mutters as the song ends and she walks closer to the stage.

All of a sudden, she feels Veronica wrap her arms around her and giggle in her ear, “Bettyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Wasn’t Archie just soooo gooood tonight?”

Oh God, she’s drunk.

“Veronica,” Betty whines as she turns around, “How much have you had to drink?”

Veronica pouts, wraps her arms around Betty’s neck and leans her forehead against Betty’s, “I love you so so so much B that I could kiss you.”

Betty shakes her head with a scoff and then catches Jughead staring at her, once again with ‘Sabrina_’ _the slut under his arm. He raises his eyebrow, eyeing Veronica and Betty smirks before she turns her head and leans in to kiss her. Veronica accepts it eagerly and they kiss for a few seconds before Betty leans back and eyes Jughead once again. His eyes have darkened and he’s licking his lips. Veronica shouts and giggles in Betty’s ear, “I loooooove you! You’re my bestest bestest friend ever.”

Betty looks at Veronica with a smile and shakes her head, “I love you more V but you need some water. Where’s Reggie?”

She sighs dramatically and pushes the hair off Betty’s face, “Oh he’s making out with Josie.”

Betty furrows her brows at Veronica’s casualness in saying so and Veronica rolls her eyes, “We’re just fucking, I don’t give a shit if he goes and sticks his penis in another girl.”

Betty pauses for a moment and looks at Jughead for a moment--who’s still looking at Betty--before looking at Veronica again, “So, you feel _ absolutely nothing _ when he gropes her, touches her, kisses her? You feel nothing.”

Veronica sighs loudly and scrunches her face as she thinks, “Yep!” she says with the ‘p’ popped. “Although, if I think about it, I’d probably be really upset if Archie did that.”

Betty slowly lets go of Veronica and tilts her head, “Why is that?”

Veronica crosses her arms and suddenly looking a lot soberer than she did before, whispers gently, “Because...I love him. And I’ve been horrible to him by being with Reggie.” Veronica rushes out, “I should go talk to him.” before running away and leaving Betty stranded again.

Veronica _ loves _ Archie.

Does Betty love Jughead?

Well, he makes her laugh and hearing his laugh makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Whenever they’ve finished having sex, he always takes care of her and lays with her. He’ll look into her eyes and wipe her face tenderly. She likes their pillow talk when he talks about his family and she talks about hers. She likes to tease him and she likes how sometimes he would demand taking care of her and in result, he would get nothing but he wouldn’t care because he just wanted her to be happy and satisfied. She likes how perfectly she fits into the crook of his neck like she was made to be there. And whenever he leaves, she feels disappointed and she wants him to come back.

She doesn’t want an _ arrangement _with him. She wants to be with him.

She wants him to fall in love with her. She wants to be able to snuggle up and watch those stupid old movies he talks about. She wants to fall asleep on him, for the movie to end while she’s still sleeping and she wants him to wake her up gently and take her to _ their _bed. She wants him to gently lay her down and kiss her softly before joining her and falling asleep snuggled up together.

She wants to go on stupid dates and take him shopping to buy him some new shirts because he always wears the same. She wants him to kiss the back of her hand as they walk away from some snotty Italian restaurant to go to a diner because they both like cheap diner food more.

She wants him to whisper _ I love you, baby, _as he enters her and she wants to whisper it back as they come together. She doesn’t want him to leave in the morning.

She _ loves _ him, she realizes as a tear falls down her face, still standing in the middle of the dance floor as the club parties on. She looks at him again and he’s whispering something into _ Sabrina’s _ ear who’s giggling like he’d just told the world’s greatest joke. He catches her eye with a smirk, which gently falls as he sees the tears that fall down her face. His faces becomes concerned and she quickly turns and runs to the restrooms.

As she runs down the hallway, she thinks she can hear her name being called but she isn’t sure so she pushes the door to the women’s restroom and enters. She walks in and sees three girls crowded around probably doing some sort of illegal drug which she just dismisses as she runs into the stall, locks it and crashes down onto the closed toilet. She puts her head into her hands and sobs quietly.

A few minutes later, she stands up, breathes out and walks out the cubicle door. The girls have stopped and are looking at her when she walks to the tap to wash her face. One of them, a short girl with a pixie cut hair cut, comes up to her and places her hand on her arm, “Are you okay? Did some hurt you?”

Bless their souls.

“No no.” She says quickly and laughs quietly, “I just realized that I’m in love with someone I have no intention of being in love with.”

The girl, who introduces herself as Midge, still pulls her into a hug and pulls back with a soft smile, “Well girl, anyone you could be in love with should know that they are one of the luckiest men alive. I mean, hun, look at you. You’re stunning. And if they don’t love you, well they’re stupid.”

The other girl, who introduces herself as Nancy, nods her head in agreement before stating, “Yeah girl, I’d probably kill to have your legs.”

Betty laughs and exhales with a smile before turning to the mirror and wiping her face. She turns back and smiles, “Thank you so much. You guys made me feel a lot better.”

The third girl, who introduces herself as Katy, asks her what happened and Betty sighs, “Well, I met a guy a while ago and we kind of just used each other for sex. It wasn’t supposed to happen but it was so good that we just kept going. I guess I caught feelings and seeing him cuddled up with some other girl tonight made me realize that. We said that we were allowed to do anything we wanted so I went and danced with another guy but now my heart just hurts.” She went on to explain how good he treats her and how much he respects her.

Katy sighs and comes closer to Betty, “That’s rough. I reckon you should tell him how you feel and if nothing comes from it, who cares because now you have three new friends who are going to pick you up if you fall.”

Betty laughs and they all exchange numbers, “I’ll let you know how it goes. Also, my best friend would love you guys.”

“Best of luck!” they yell as she walks out of the bathroom.

Betty laughs as she leaves the bathroom but comes to a halt when she sees Jughead leaning against the other side of the corridor, on his phone and waiting for her. He looks up and she freezes automatically feeling like talking to him would be a very bad idea. He looks dangerously good as he leans up and tucks his phone into his back pocket before walking over to her and grabbing her face. Betty’s hands find purchase on his wrists and Jughead looks on, concerned as he asks her what’s wrong.

Betty sighs and bites her lip, which he looks down on before looking back into her eyes, “Where’s your girlfriend?” she asks, quietly.

Jughead furrows his brows and tilts his head in a sigh, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

Betty drops her hands and steps back so she’s leaning on the wall. She places the bottom of her right shoe on the wall and leans back in defeat, “Like _ I’m _ not your girlfriend?”

“It’s not like _ that _ with her and you know...I..didn’t mean it. I mean I did cause we’re _ not _\--”

“Oh my God just shut up. I’m not your girlfriend and you’re _ not _ my boyfriend.” She scoffs and shakes her head before muttering, “I can’t believe I was going to talk to you.” She leans forward, drops her foot and begins to walk away but Jughead grabs her wrist gently and tilts his head in question,

“What were you going to talk to me about?”

Betty looks him up and down before shaking her head and pulling her wrist out of his clutches, “Nothing. You’re not my boyfriend and I’m not going to pretend that you are because you aren’t.”

Jughead grows angrier, “Why do you keep saying that? ‘You’re not my boyfriend’ Why?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT! OKAY? I was about to get wrapped up in feelings and fantasy when I just...we can’t. You clearly don’t know what you want.”

“OH YEAH! Says the girl who was just grinding with some random guy she just met then coming and grinding on me as well!”

“OH AND THAT WASN’T WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH SABRINA? Flirting with some girl that you JUST MET?”

Jughead pulls Betty so that she’s closer to him and they’re face to face, “Why is this affecting you so much anyway? WE AREN’T TOGETHER REMEMBER?”

She pushes his chest so he stumbles back and she blurts, “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” She exhales deeply and shakes her head with a humourless laugh before biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, “Do you get it now?” she all but whispers.

Jughead stands frozen and stares at her, Betty nods in understanding and walks away, out of the corridor and into the crowd.

Betty walks through the rowdy, dancing crowd and finds Veronica making out with Archie in a booth. She smiles sadly and yells, “I’m taking a cab home V. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Veronica just waves her hand and Betty walks over, grabs her jacket and purse, and walks out the bar. She hails the next taxi and when it approaches, she yells her address and slides in. She leans her head on the window and starts to sob quietly.

A few moments later, her phone buzzes and she searches through her bag and pulls it out.

** _Jughead {00:38}: Betty, please come back. We need to talk about this. _ **

Betty shakes her head and clicks off her phone. She said all she needed to say and he didn’t say anything. That’s all the answers she needs.

_ I'm a motherfuckin' train wreck _

_ I don't wanna be too much _

_ But I don't wanna miss your touch _

_ And you don't seem to give a fuck _

_ I don't wanna keep you waiting _

_ But I do just what I have to do _

_ And I might not be the one for you _

_ But you ain't allowed to have no boo _

_ 'Cause I know we be so complicated _

_ But we be so smitten, it's crazy _

_ I can't have what I want, but neither can you _

_ You ain't my boyfriend _

_ And I ain't your girlfriend _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She feels like crying.

She loves him.

She fucking _ loves _him.

How did she not see this coming?

Yeah sure, they started rough, but after all the time they spent together and had sex, she got to know him. She got to see what his face looks like when he’s truly at peace and not wrestling with the expectations of his past in gang life. She got to see his vulnerable side when he caressed her body with utter gentleness, when he cherished her with his mouth and when he would wipe her when they were finished.

His touch was everything she looked for in past lovers and it would make sense that _ another _ girl would want him. Would want _ that._

She needs to put her feelings for him down to rest, maybe give them to someone else.

She’s tucked under her sheets in a cocoon and the Saturday midday sun is shining through the cracks of her windows. She thinks she heard Veronica stumble into their apartment an hour or so ago but she really couldn’t give a shit.

This wasn’t supposed to hurt so bad.

Betty prided herself on keeping her feelings in a cute little box on the top shelf of her cupboard for no one to see or hold. She has no idea how they got knocked off and spread all over him. It was supposed to be sex,

Just. SEX.

Why can’t her stupid, broken little brain comprehend that?

Suddenly Betty hears a big bang and it causes her to spaz off her bed in fright. She lifts the covers over her head just as Veronica presents herself dramatically, “BETTTY! Get. UP. I need to tell you everything.”

“Ugghhhh! Piss off, Veronica. I am not in the mood.” Betty says as she closes the covers over her head again and turns to put her face in the pillow that Jughead uses the day before. It still smells like him.

She starts crying again.

Veronica notices and comes sits down next to Betty. Her hand finds purchase on Betty’s back and she rubs up and down. Veronica tuts quietly before speaking softly, “I just thought you were hungover in here but I think something else is going on.”

Betty turns her head and sniffles her nose before wiping her face and sighing, “I barely drunk last night.”

“Okaaay, so what’s going on B?” Veronica says softly as she lays down next to Betty and pulls her in for a hug. Betty rests her head on Veronica’s chest and wraps her arm around her waist.

“I think I fell in love.”

Veronica narrows her eyes in thought before gesturing Betty to continue.

“Ok, remember,” she sniffles, “remember J-jughead?” Veronica nods and rubs her hand up and down Betty’s arm.

“Well, I fell in love with him.”

“Okay B, you’re gonna need to fill me in here because last I checked, you didn’t like each other.”

Betty sighs and burrows further into Veronica’s chest, “We had sex. Like _ a lot _ of it. We were like fuck buddies.”

“Oh B…”

“And I guess somewhere along the way I caught feelings? Last night, he was there with some _ chick _ and I just had a mental breakdown I guess. We ended up fighting and I ended up telling him I love him. He didn’t say anything. I just walked away. I don’t want to talk to him.”

Veronica sighs loudly and tightens her hands, “Betty. You should have told me this was happening. And the number one rule in having a kinda ‘friends with benefits’ situation is to _ not _ catch feelings.”

Betty sits up and turns to face Veronica who is now up as well and leaning back on the headboard, “I know. Don’t you think I know that? Why do you think I’m beating myself up right now? I went and FELL IN LOVE with him!? I feel like I’m in a fucking soap opera.”

“What are you going to do B?” Veronica says in defeat.

“Not talk to him and cry all day, of course. Now get out.” She all but pushes Veronica out and Veronica gets up and walks over to her door, “Call him B. You won’t get closure otherwise. And turn on your phone. When you’re feeling better, I’ll tell you how amazing sex is when you _ both mutually love each other _.” Veronica finishes with a wink before leaving.

Betty groans and throws her arm over to grab her phone. She sits back up and shuffles till her back is leaning against the headboard. She opens her phone and sees 4 missed messages for Jughead.

** _Jughead {01:09}: Please talk to me in the morning._ **

** _Jughead {09:43}: Dammit Betty, please call me._ **

** _Jughead {11:21}: Betty, you need to know how _ ** **I** ** _ feel. You can’t ignore me. Please. I’m so sorry about yesterday. _ **

** _Jughead (Sent two minutes ago) {12:04}: Call me, please. _ **

Betty sighs and gets up to go to her ensuite bathroom. She walks over to her sink, places her phone down and turns on the tap to wash water on her face before grabbing her phone again and opening up the contacts app on her phone. She opens up Jughead’s contact and sighs before pressing _ call _. She walks back over to her bed and it rings twice before he answers,

“Betty!” He says, almost puffed out.

Betty leans back on her bed again and sighs, “Yeah hi.” she says softly.

“Betty--”

“Yeah, that’s my name. What’s up?”

“What’s up? I’ve texted you like half a dozen times and you haven’t answered.”

“I’m sorry but when you spill unrequited feelings to a guy, you feel a little heartbroken. Plus, I just got up. My phone was off.”

Jughead sighs, “Betty they’re not---maybe we should talk about his face to face. So I can tell _ you _ how _ I _feel.”

“Now you want me to get up? Wow, you are not my favourite person at the moment.”

“Fine. I’m coming over.”

“Wait I--” Betty hears the ‘end call’ sound and looks down at her phone to see the black screen replaced with her last calls. She sighs and gets up. She may as well look decent for when he comes. She walks over to cupboard and pulls out a big t-shirt she’s never seen before and jeans that are probably way too tight for her. Betty gets out of her pyjamas, forgoes a bra, and shrugs on the t-shirt and pants. She looks in the mirror and realizes it’s one of Jughead’s shirts, and she brings it up to her nose and smells it. His scent is still lingering on it so she leaves it on. She walks over to her vanity, grabs a hairbrush and begins to brush out her tangled locks. She grabs a hair tie and whips her head forward so she can tie her hair on the top of her head in a messy bun. She grabs a mascara off her desk, swipes it on her eyelashes a couple of times and huffs out _ this is the best it’s gonna get, _ before walking out of her room, down the hallway and plopping down onto the couch.

Veronica is in the kitchen making some kind of green monstrosity and she eyes Betty before continuing. The blonde flicks on the TV and puts on a random movie from Netflix before grabbing her phone and flicking through Instagram.

What feels like forever (which is really like ten minutes) passes and there’s a buzz at the door. Veronica raises her perfectly plucked eyebrow from her place on the couch and stands to let him in. When she presses the button and hears the _ It’s Jughead _ Betty was expecting, Veronica’s eyebrows (if it’s even possible) raise even higher as she turns to look at Betty. The blonde nods and Veronica yells _ come on up _before pressing the button and then walking to sit back down on the couch.

The raven-haired girl eyes Betty expectantly and Betty rolls her eyes, grabs the remote and pauses the TV before turning and facing Veronica, “He invited himself over when he wouldn’t talk to me on the phone ‘about his feelings’.”

“So, he’s coming up to _ talk _to you.”

“Yep.”

Veronica narrows her eyes for a moment then stands and heads down the hallway to her room, “Okay!”

Betty sighs and leans back on the couch and before she knew it, she hears the tell-tale sound of knocking at her door. She stands, walks over and opens it with a tight smile, “Hey, Jughead.”

Jughead motherfucking Jones stands there, all hot looking, and smiles softly at Betty, “Hey, Betts.”

Betty sighs, she literally fucking sighs because he’s just so damn good looking and Betty supposed to be _ mad _at him right now.

“Come in.” She says quietly, looking down and avoiding his eyes as she walks to the couch. He closes the door and takes off his jacket, hanging it on the hook before following Betty onto the couch. She sits and he follows and they face each other awkwardly for a moment before Jughead clears his throat and faces her completely. Still not looking at his face, he raises his hand to rest on the side of her face and on instinct, leans her face in his hand and looks up.

Jughead smiles before he begins to talk, “I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything yesterday. I was kicking myself for making you walk away and I hated seeing you cry. I’m also sorry that Sabrina was there. If I being honest, she was my way of trying to forget about you because...I went and fell in love with the person I was just supposed to be having sex with.”

Betty sucks in a breath and a tear gently flows down her face, which he swipes delicately with his thumb.

“Sabrina and I didn’t do anything. Ever. No kissing, not even dancing. We just sat together. I felt bad doing that but then I saw you were perfectly happy dancing with another guy and it broke my heart because you’re not my girlfriend and I needed to move on like you were--”

“No, but Jug, I wasn’t--” Jughead puts his hands on the side of her face and leans her forward so that their foreheads touch.

“I know. I know.” He says softly. “You were trying to make me jealous because you were upset I was with Sabrina.

“When I saw you crying in the middle of the dance floor, I have to tell you, Betty, my heart physically broke. I had to see if you were okay. So I followed you to the bathrooms and you stayed there for like ten minutes.”

Betty smiles sadly at the memory of the new friends she made, still wrapped in Jughead’s embrace, forehead touching forehead.

“When you came out laughing, my heart soared but then you looked at me and your smile dropped and I needed to touch you. Then we fought and yelled and I swear when you yelled you loved me, I just froze. I had no idea you could love me back. That’s why I didn’t say anything. It’s not because I don’t love you, it’s because I do.”

Betty smiles and more tears flow down her face. Jughead leans forward and connects their lips in a sweet but well overdue kiss. He kisses her once more deeply and Betty moans at the loss of pressure when he leans back a little, “I love you so much, Betty Cooper. So so much.”

Betty nuzzles her nose against his and smiles, “I love _ you_, Jughead Jones. More than I thought possible.”

They kiss again, only this time it’s fueled with passion and love. Jughead’s slightly dry lips, contrasting with Betty’s soft ones making for the perfect kiss as the gentle push and pull becomes a steady rhythm. She moves her hands so they interlock around his neck and she pushes herself up onto her knees so she can crawl onto his lap. He uses the leverage of Betty’s push to pull her even further so she’s straddling his legs. Betty sighs into his mouth when she feels the rush of arousal tingle down her spine and into her core.

Jughead probes his tongue at the seam of her lips and she accepts it eagerly, thrusting _ her _ tongue into his mouth. They makeout languidly for many minutes, just basking in the love and desire they have for each other before Betty gets impatient and begins to ground herself against his hardening erection.

He moans in her mouth and moves his hands to her hips to help her along. He then pushes her t-shirt up and wraps his hands around her waist.

“Nice shirt by the way.” He teases against her lips and Betty hums before attacking his neck with kisses. She sucks a bright angry hickey into his pulse point and he all but groans at the sensation, “Betty. I want to show you what making love feels like.”

Betty leans back and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, “How is that different from what we’ve been doing these last six months?” She moans as she continues to grind herself against him.

Jughead practically growls in her ear, “Oh baby, let me show you.” He stands up, Betty legs still straddling his but now come around his waist and Jughead’s hands hoist her up and find purchase under her ass. Jughead leads them down the hallway---completely oblivious to Veronica who heard the commotion and opened her door only to see them caught up in themselves---and into Betty’s bedroom. He closes the door with a slam and gently places Betty on her bed.

Jughead stands up and kicks off his shoes before reaching back and pulling off his white t-shirt. Betty thinks she’s never seen him look sexier. His abs are ripped and the small litter or tattoos frame his body perfectly. The gentle sun streams cast a shadow on his face and they catch the lines of green in his mostly blue eyes.

“God, you’re hot.” She says as he stretches down to lean on top of her. He chuckles as he begins to kiss down the column of her neck and bring his hands up her stomach. He sucks a hickey into her and she moans the most erotic moan he’s ever heard. Jughead leans back and grabs the bottom of her shirt only to have her push his hands off and pull it up herself. She shrugs it over her head and throws it onto the floor, the blonde, now laying there topless and heaving.

Jughead whispers a gentle _ you’re so beautiful _ into the skin of her collarbone before making his descent to her breasts. He kisses down her sternum and Betty scratches her nails gently into his hair as he migrates to focus on her left breast. He closes his mouth over it and she moans in delight. He twirls his tongue and runs his teeth over it until it becomes peaked and hard. When he pulls back, she pulls him back up to her lips and kisses him deeply. “I love you.” She whispers as he pulls back again.

He looks up at her and winks as he kisses down to her right breast and does the same as he did with the left, cherishing her and making her feel like the inferno from within her will burn her alive. When he is finished focusing on her breasts, he kisses down her stomach and dips his tongue into her belly button before continuing his descent. He licks the skin at the seam of her jeans and she groans, “Take them off please baby.”

He continues to kiss the skin above her pants and across her hips and murmurs a dark, “Why should I?” against her hip bone.

Betty moans at the sound of Jughead’s lust induced voice and cries out, “Cause I’m aching and I need to feel your tongue on me.”

He hums and unbuttons her jeans but makes no move to pull the zipper down. He keeps kissing the skin and she groans in frustration, “Jughead, I swear to god. Take off my pants now.”

He smirks up at her and slowly drags the zipper down. She lifts her hips and he once again _ slowly _ drags the jeans down her legs. Betty kicks them off when the pool at her ankles and now she’s clad in only a pair of white cotton panties. He begins to kiss Betty’s inner thigh but makes no move to the spot she needs the most so Betty drags her hands through his hair and spreads her legs so her core is lined up with his face.

Jughead chuckles darkly before continuing his attack on her inner thigh, “Where do you want my tongue baby?” he says as he licks the place where her thigh meets her torso.

“Everywhere, Jug. Are you going to make me say it?”

He lifts his head and raises his brow insinuating that she knows she needs to say it. Betty, forever at his mercy, moans and tugs his face down to be a line with her heat once more, “My pussy Jug. Please.”

“Atta girl.” He says as he pushes her panties to the side and licks a strip up the seam of her slit. Betty arches her back and her head leans back on the pillow. Eyes closed, head back, Jughead pushes Betty panties down her legs and she kicks them off. He licks another strip up her seam before swirling her clit with his tongue and bringing his fingers down to join his mouth. He pumps a digit into her cunt and she moans loudly as he sucks her clit. He pumps a second finger into her tight heat and she gasps, “Fuck Jug!” as he begins to pump them in and out.

Her hands dig deeper into his skull and the vibration of Jughead’s groan against her clit triggers the beginning of the end. He pumps the third digit in and he licks and sucks and groans _ you’re so tight _ and she just can’t handle it anymore.

“Jug, I’m so so close baby.

“Yeah that’s it, come for me, Betts. I wanna see this pussy come.”

Betty arches her back at his filthy mouth and explodes into euphoria as he pumps his fingers one more time. Her eyes fill with stars as she squeezes them shut and comes into his mouth. Betty's chest heaves as she rides out her orgasm and she looks down to see Jughead looking at her. She raises her eyebrows at his smug face and, still looking at her, leans back down to suck her clit again.

“Oh shit.” She gasps as she feels his assault onto her now sensitive clit. She closes her eyes but opens them again when Jughead tells her to. His eyes are boring holes into her soul as she watches him go down on her once again. His fingers join in and once again he sends her over the edge and into nirvana, her scream louder than the last one, definitely informing Veronica what’s going on inside her room.

Jughead leans up and places his elbows on either side of her face before giving her a wet and lusty kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue and she licks his lips to get all the moisture off. They continue to kiss as Betty’s hands shoot down to Jughead’s jeans and unbuckle his belt. She pops the button and unzips the zipper and he sighs in relief. Betty giggles against his lips and he leans back and she can see his dilated pupils, “You have no idea how hard I am right now.” He says before moving down to kiss her neck. `

Betty moans and pushes his jeans down using her legs and he kicks them off. She quickly reaches into his boxers and grabs his impressive length in her hand. It pulses as she jerks him off slowly using his precum to lubricate his member and he moans into her neck at the delicious sensation. Still hovering over her, he brings his lips back to hers as she pushes his boxers down and off.

Betty spreads her legs and wraps them around his waist and she can feel him probe her entrance. He leans down and whispers, “Are you all good?” against her lips and she nods and smiles at his kindness.

When he enters her, her dream becomes a reality when he whispers _ I love you, baby _.

And when they come together, perfectly in sync, many minutes later, she whispers _ I love you more. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He takes care of her when they’re finished because he always does. He wipes her down gently in the bathroom and she blushes scarlet at his touch. He chuckles and picks her up and takes her back to bed. He lays down and she finds her place in the perfect crook of his neck. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear as she burrows herself deeper into him and she chuckles when he cracks his routine after-sex, post-coital bliss joke. She kisses his neck when he tells her he loves her more than he’s ever loved anyone and they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

.

.

.

.

.

“I guess you’re my boyfriend now huh,” Betty says as snuggles into his warmth after they’ve woken up from their nap.

“I hate that word for us though. It sounds juvenile. Like I feel so much more for you than a boyfriend would.” Jughead replies.

“Okayyyy so what should I call you?” Betty giggles as she leans up to give him a soft kiss.

“My love. You’re my love. My partner. My future wife.” Betty's eyes sparkle and she feels tears pool in the bottom of her eyelids.

“Future wife? We’ve been dating for three hours.”

“Well, we’ve been together for six months technically.” He states as he intertwines their legs under the covers.

“I love you but come back in like three years and maybe I’ll say yes.”

Jughead raises his eyebrow and accepts the challenge, “Deal.”

“Just like that? You want to marry me.” Betty says as she leans up onto her arm and looks down at him while making circles on his bare chest.

“Three years from today. Mark it in your calendar. Be ready. I’m going to propose.”

“You’re insane.” She says with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah but you love me,” Jughead says with a wink and a smirk.

“I do. I really do.”

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are much appreciated especially for a newbie like me :)
> 
> If you want more...comment :P
> 
> and/or...
> 
> follow me on Tumblr: @mrscolesprouse


End file.
